The unwavering
by replayagain
Summary: Hermione and Viktor have kept in contact ever since the end of her fourth year. But one day, the letters stop coming. What happens if she gets a reply one day? Will sparks reignite? And will she be able to cope with what he's got to tell her? Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It's been ages since I last wrote so I figured I should write one! You may not like my plot line as you read on later but I hope you enjoy it anyway! This is somewhat of a completely different style of writing from my other stories I think. I accept both reviews and flames.**

It had been four years. Four years since she last heard Viktor's name, seen the words that he wrote in his once so frequent letters, seen a photo of him in the Daily Prophet, or even seen his name. Four years could do anything to a person. That much Hermione had figured. It was so very strange. They had remained writing letters to each other during her fifth year, and she remembered how he had gone on about pursuing a career in the auror department once his Quidditch days were over. In fact, he had told her that he would have become an auror straight out of school if it weren't for Vladmir Bozhinov, the Bulgarian Quidditch Coach, spotting him catching a necklace somebody had dropped from a bridge on his broom when he was four- not that he regretted his Quidditch career- he wouldn't have met Hermione otherwise. A total wonderboy was what everybody had called him. He had also talked about coming to The UK to visit, to be given a tour of the isles by her. But starting from the winter of her fifth year, the letters began to become less frequent and by the summer of her sixth year, they had vanished all together. Instinctively, Hermione had assumed that there must have been some sort of mistake. The owl could have dropped the letter for instance or given it to someone else who so very unkindly decided to do nothing about it. She had supposed that maybe something had happened to the owl Viktor had sent, or maybe there was going to be a late response, or even an apology of some sort for not writing sooner. But none came until the time when summer transgressed from spring during her sixth year. It had been a terse note written hastily over a torn piece of parchment. The piece of parchment didn't even have an envelope to cover it.

_Hermione. Can't write anymore. You'll understand one day._

_VK_

That was all he had bluntly written. There was no greeting in the beginning. No "I'm so sorry. No 'I miss you'. And no 'I love you' at all.

She would remember that very letter for the rest of her life, she thought. Some time in the future, or even tomorrow. The terseness was a cover for hurt, Hermione could tell that much. Even though Viktor was a boy- no- not a boy but a man of few words, he would never write like that. So Hermione assumed once again that something was wrong- but Hermione couldn't bring herself to do anything about the letter. She didn't want to go over to him or something because it would hurt her even more. So she had let herself hurt... and hurt... and hurt... and rot.

She went back to school different. She was sure that Harry and Ron would notice. They'd all known each other long enough to spot anything different or wrong. But they didn't. Harry was too into thinking about Professor Dumbledore, the relationship between Ginny and himself, Draco Malfoy and Volemort... and Quidditch and Cormac McLaggen and Professor Slughorn and almost everything else she could think of. And Ron... well... was being Ron. He was oblivious to her obvious changes. He had Lavender Brown of course.

So she got on with her life and tried to cope with things. If they weren't going to even try to notice, what was the point of making them do so? She had attempt to write Viktor letters, scrapped them, then wrote again. By the time she'd finish one letter, she would leave it under her bed in a box and start a new one the next day. She never sent any of them. And soon, the letters became the diary of her life as the pile go bigger and bigger under her bed.

And then came seventh year. Hurt accumulated on top of even more hurt as the war began. She had almost completely forgotten about Viktor until she was alone one night, imagining a world with him without Voldemort, no Ron, no pain... She would imagine going up to him, telling him how much he had hurt her. She would hurt him just the way he had hurt her, and then forgive him for it and kiss him with all the energy she could muster. But the world being its usual self would bring morning in a cruel manner, and as the days went on like this, Ron thought that he had a chance of getting with her. She began to think of him as somewhat of a substitute because she didn't think that she was able to hold on to her past that didn't seem to exist anymore. It made her wonder if Viktor even wanted her anymore. Did he?

Then the Great Battle came and Harry had thankfully won. She couldn't remember being more happy in her life than that day, because her best friends, Harry and Ron had lived, the Order didn't fall to pieces, and Voldemort was gone forever... and better yet, she had a chance with Viktor. But little did she actually know, Voldemort wasn't the reason behind Viktor's sudden stoppage of letters.

Then some time later, because of all of her closest and best friends Harry... Ron... and Ginny, she sent a letter to Viktor Krum the year she had turned twenty.

_Dear Viktor,_

_I don't know where to start... I just really need to speak to you... face to face.  
So much has happened over the years and with the war and everything...  
__We need to catch up. What do you say?_

_Lots of love,  
Hermione_

She felt ridiculous for sending the letter because of the vast amount of time that had passed since she had last written to him, but nothing stopped her from sending it. She felt stupid, but it didn't stop her from sending it either. She thought she knew what the reply was going to be. _No. I can't. VK. _But her hopes remained high. She honestly believed that there was still a connection between them.

The next few days were filled with absolute hell. She lay moodily in her room, a small one that she rented from Neville and Hannah Longbottom at the Leaky Cauldron where Harry and Ron would visit a couple of times a week. She would sit by her window and look up at the ill coloured sky, waiting patiently for her small owl, Aurora, that had once belongs to her late parents who had passed away during the war. That was a memory that she didn't like to keep with her but she had managed to get over it because death wasn't something she could fight against. They had been killed by a band of Death Eaters just before Voldemort himself died.

Then one day, when she had almost fallen asleep from the lack of, Aurora shot into her room, carrying the smell of fresh air through her wings. Although she would later feel guilty for her action, she hardly gave her poor owl a glance as she noticed a reply and quickly untied a coffee coloured parchment that was attached to Aurora's leg. She found her name written with Viktor's handwriting on the centre of the page and felt her heart start to pick up pace. Her hands started to become more clumsy as she awkwardly tore the envelop into random pieces as she searched for what was obviously the letter that she had been waiting for. And to her surprise, the contents of the letter had nothing that she would have thought he would have written, and instead, carried exactly what she had been hoping for.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that I have hurt you a lot, and for all of the pain you feel, I feel it over a millionfold. We need to meet each other in person so that we can talk things through. Can we meet up where Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Palour used to be on the 3rd of July at six pm? I do not know what is there anymore._

_Viktor_

The third... and that was... today! All of sudden, Hermione couldn't breathe anymore as she realised that she hadn't actually prepared herself for any of this. And Merlin! He had written his name! She ran out of her room with her purse in hand and made her way over to Madam Malkin's to find something suitable to wear. For once in her entire life, Hermione couldn't think or know anything. Did Viktor prefer her with robes on or muggle clothes? She couldn't remember and hated herself for it at that moment. She looked through all of the clothes as fast as she could as she realised that there was only three more hours left until she was going to meet up with Viktor. She bought a red robe with gold lining around the waist and didn't bother to look at the traumatising price, hardly realising that Ron was in fact in the same store, looking at her with a surprised and worried look on his face. But she hardly noticed or put a thought to anything as all that was going through her mind was Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, VIKTOR, VIKTOR! The constant thinking of him became a vision in her head that soon became her life source to breathe in. She was going to see Viktor again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews everyone! This new chapter isn't going to be everybody's cup of tea. You may not like this bit but I'm going to go on with it anyway. This chapter doesn't exactly contain a lemon... Enjoy!**

Hermione hurriedly walked ahead of her and was glad that nobody noticed her with the light fading slowly into what was going to be the nighttime sky. She was clad in her new red robes with a muggle skirt and long sleeved collared top underneath and wore the bracelet Viktor had given her on the last day of her fourth year around her wrist. She turned around a couple of corners and smiled as she looked uphill, spotting what used to be Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Palour, otherwise known as the place that would decide her fate and destiny. She wondered if Viktor was already there and felt her heart start to quicken in pace just at the thought of him. A smile formed on her lips.

She walked up with much alacrity and stopped when she got to what was now a rundown store and breathed in deeply as she held the surprisingly warm handle on the door that was to lead her inside. Hermione suddenly realised that she hadn't told anybody about this trip, not even her best of best friends Ginny. It was to be a secret between Viktor and herself. She then exhaled as she opened the door, walking in to find that Viktor wasn't inside but rotten wood and nails. She panicked and wondered if he had lied to her, if he wanted to make fun of her, if he was playing with her, if he had forgotten, if he had...

"Herm-io-ninny?"

Hermione jumped and almost screamed in shock as she heard the deep accented voice. She then felt a calloused yet warm hand grab her wrist and felt herself whirled around. Usually, she would have gasped, but she felt like she knew this person and suddenly found herself in the corner of the room, staring into a pair of dark chocolate eyes.

She gasped and threw her arms around Viktor's neck, bringing him closer to her body. She was surprised to find that he felt more muscular than she remembered and that his shoulder's were broader. He had completely lost his awkward gangly-ness and looked the complete man.

"Hermi-own, it has been a ferry long time."

She could have sworn that he had said that halfheartedly. She let go of him and looked at him carefully and found that he had grown increasingly handsome, put aside the nose that had been broken way to often. A stubble replaced what used to be a clean shaven face, making him look disheveled yet sexy in a way. She found her heart reaching out for him at that moment and it was then that she realised that she hadn't responded to him at all and blushed.

"Vi-Viktor." She paused and was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions as she remembered the hardship she been through. "Why haven't you replied to any of my letters? You just stopped writing one day and- I-I thought that I did something wrong. Do you know what it felt- feels-like to be completely shut out from your life? And then there was the war... and deaths and... merlin... so much had happened..."

"I know." He told her rather roughly. He sounded so angry. But with who? Was he mad her at? "There is much I vant to ansver, much I vant to tell you. You know all this right? I still loff you."

She nodded, although she didn't trust herself. She knew she was lying to him in a way, because she hadn't known all of that. She just didn't know how to think. Her fists clenched as he continued.

"I don't know how to tell you this..."

Hermione felt her heart slump rock bottom. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say. He didn't love her anymore. She closed her eyes and prepared for him to continue but found her eyes wide open as he spoke.

"My family... my parents I mean. They oved a vizards debt to a family friend... his vish vas for me to marry his daughter, Maria, so I vas forced into a ceremony... ve married five years ago vhen you vere in your sixth year? Just before the var."

Hermione blinked. "What?"

He didn't respond to her questions. He probably assumed it was a rhetorical one. She looked at his eyes with her teary ones, and found herself somewhat happy and angry at the same time. She was happy that he had told her what had happened and not leaving her to rot, and she was angry that he acquiesced to his parents will and that he had married someone else.

"I'm sorry Hermi-own." he muttered. "My parents said that they vant her vith my child, that I vill gro to loff her soon." He looked disgusted with himself as he said his last sentence and looked away from her towards the door before continuing. "For five years i haff ignored her as much as I can."

Hermione didn't say anything this time and looked towards the same direction, wondering what he was looking at. A couple stood outside, the man on his knees, asking his girlfriend to marry him. The girlfriend nodded vigorously and jumped onto her boyfriend, kissing him hard.

"But you could have written, Viktor," she told Viktor angrily as soon as she looked away from the couple. "You could have written to me still. Do you know how ridiculous I felt lying in my room everyday, hoping that you would reply to at least one of my letters? Do you want to know how I felt after the war, Viktor?" He avoided her eyes. "I felt happy- and it wasn't just because Voldemort was gone for good. It was because I felt that we could be together again. But I was wrong now, come to think of it. I can't believe-" She stopped talking midway through her sentence and let a teardrop slide down her cheek. She was overcome with anger all of a sudden, she didn't want to speak.

Then, Viktor kissed her full on the mouth. And she kissed him back, she couldn't help herself.

Hermione moaned as he pushed her against the rotting wall, pressing his body against her before spreading her legs apart with his leg. She knew that this was wrong. He was married. But she didn't care. She loved him.

"Viktor... don't..."

She could tell that he wasn't listening. And to be honest, she didn't want to listen to herself either.

"Viktor... not here-"

She heard a crack and found herself lying on a bed with Viktor on top of her. She turned her head around as he kissed her neck to look at the room she was in. A bedroom. That much she could tell, and a very well decorated one at that. She gasped as he took his shirt of, taking in the view of his well refined abs, before he began to work on her removing her of her robes and collared top.

"We shouldn't be doing this." she said, contradicting herself as she helped him pull her skirt down. "You're married Viktor."

"But my heart belongs to you." he insisted, taking his pants off. "Marry me, Hermione..."

"But-"

"Muggle vay."

"But-"

"Please."

Everything was telling her that this was wrong, but everything was also telling her that she was in love with him and that he was still in love with her. The next hour was filled with groans and heat and she found herself falling for him even more than ever. The feelings he brought out of her were unbelievable. She wondered what was going through his mind as she lay against his chest, with his arm draped over her. Did he regret doing what he did with her? And most importantly, did she?

"Viktor?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Mmm?"

"Where are we?"

He didn't answer her immediately and instead remained silent. He hugged her tightly and sighed.

"Ve are inside a house. Ve are inside a house just outside of Varna." he said, sounding very emotional. "Before all of this happened... I vas going to ask you to marry me vonce you vere out of school and ask you to liff vith me in this house. This was going to be our house, our room."

She gasped, not believing what she had just heard.

He sighed. "I come here vheneffer I think of you, vhen I miss you. It vas my place for comfort." He paused. "You vill neffer know how I felt that day vhen I vas told to marry Maria... and the day I had to marry her." He kissed her hair.

Hermione frowned, wondering if everything Viktor had told her was the truth. He had been a celebrity and probably still was, considering how he popped up in the columns every now and then, so news or rumours about his marriage to this Maria person should have surfaced. Was Viktor trying to use her? She began to feel dirty and shuddered, loosening her hold on Viktor. Suddenly, she wanted to let go of him and run out of the room they were in, all the way back home.

"You do not belieff me?"

Hermione wondered how Viktor had known her thoughts. "I..."

"I can understand. After all, I haff stopped vriting suddenly." he paused. "Maybe you forgot I am good vith spells too? Spending time vatching you back at the Hogvarts library has giffen me many time to read spell books. I haff alvays wonder vhy Harry neffer used the privacy spells."

She blushed as he kissed her hand.

"Vill you still marry me?" Viktor asked. "The muggle vay. This house is around muggle Varna. I haff placed spells to keep vizards and vitches avay."

Hermione nodded against his chest. She did want to marry him. He was everything to her. But did she want to play second fiddle to some woman she had never met before? She blushed and looked away as Viktor got off the bed in search of his clothes. Even though they had made love, seeing him naked hadn't caught up with her yet.

"There is muggle man I know nearby vho can marry us." Viktor said. "Come."

Two hours later, they were married. Hermione had had her doubts throughout the time of course, wondering if this was a dream- that would end as a nightmare or something. She had thought things through as the wedding was happening, asking herself if she was going to be able to live like this, if this was the life she was going to choose. After all, she still had Ron who hadn't given up his chase on her. But she was now Viktor's mistress, enemy to Viktor's other wife, and was to live a secret life just as Viktor's other wife did. She loved Viktor with all her heart, which was why she was going to put herself through all of this but wondered if it was enough to keep herself sane in their secrecy. After all, she wanted to show off that the two were in love and married...

"I loff you, Hermione Krum."

She looked at him without much of an expression on her face and could see a small smile on his. Viktor wasn't one for smiling so a small attempt was a big one.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Didn't expect that happening in chapter 2 right? Anyway, I'm glad nobody's hated that one so far so... hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

A month went by since Hermione married Viktor, and they would take turns meeting up in Hermione's small room in the Leaky Cauldron and their home in Varna, as to keep people from being suspicious with his or her sudden disappearances. Married life with him seemed too good to be true, but whenever they were apart, she felt like her world was crumbling down. They would spend most of their time making love when alone together, and would spend their time talking/writing to each other via 'snap notes' when apart. He would come to her during the afternoon to spend time with her but would leave her as soon as it turned dark to be with his 'other wife', Maria, so that she wouldn't be suspicious of him.

She would get angry of course. Hermione. She wanted Viktor to be with her at all times, but she had signed up for it, so whenever she got angry, she vent her angry towards other things like furniture and other bits and bobs with her wand before fixing them up again. She had always wondered what he did when with his 'other wife'. Did they too make love? Or did he ignore her as he reiterated every now and then?

Hermione was lying next to Viktor right now in her room at the Leaky Cauldron, having had just made love together. Hermione had noticed how 'off' he was today and wondered if there was something wrong... if there was something wrong with her. She tilted her head up so that she could kiss his lips before shuffling against his chest. He stroked her hair and sighed, muttering some Bulgarian words to himself.

"Viktor? What's wrong? You seem rather off today..." Hermione asked, before suddenly feeling stupid to have asked him so bluntly.

He tilted his head to look down at her. "Did you not enjoy..."

She blushed as she realised that he had misunderstood her question. "Oh no- I'm not talking about that- it was great- fantastic!" she paused. "You just... I don't know how to explain this... you just seem rather off colour today. Did something happen?"

He sighed. "I am beginning to think..."

Hermione held her breath as he paused to think over his words. She was beginning to think that maybe he regretting getting with her.

"Maria... I think she knows I haff another voman." he told her hesitantly. "The things she says vheneffer ve haff dinner seems to make me think she knows."

Hermione sighed. What he had told her wasn't as bad as she had thought. "Oh... That's bad..." She was beginning to feel hypocritical.

He buried his face into her hair and muttered some words. Hermione couldn't tell if it was to her or to himself because he was muttering in Bulgarian. He seemed to do that whenever agitated or annoyed about something.

"And my mother..."

Hermione held her breath again. Did his mother know too?

"I think she knos that I haffen't been making- fucking Maria. She asked me yesterday vhy there is no nevs of a child after fiff years."

Hermione didn't know whether she was supposed to respond to him or not. She hadn't been in this kind of situation before where somebody was spilling everything out to her. Harry didn't count because he had talked about his problems with Voldemort to Ron too, and more often with Ron than with her at that. And 'fucking' Maria? What was that supposed to mean? Hermione was suddenly filled with jealousy at the thought of Viktor with some other woman. Had he 'fucked' Maria on their own wedding night? She sighed. Of course he must have. He was a man!

"You don't need to say or answer anything to me if you don't vant to." Viktor suddenly said. "Not really your problem, da?"

"What time do you need to get back today?" Hermione hesitantly asked. She already regretted asking him.

He rolled himself on top of her and kissed her forehead. "I don't need to go back today. Maria isn't going to be home today. Said she needs to go to hospital."

"How come?" Hermione asked, although she didn't exactly care.

She ran her finger over Viktor's hair with a smile as he made a silly face at her.

"I don't know." he answered, his expression suddenly changing. "I am vorried though."

Hermione suddenly felt annoyed with him and pushed him off of her before rolling over to her shoulders to look away from him. She heard him chuckle which only aggravated her irk.

"Vhat's the matter, Hermione?" he asked.

She didn't respond to him.

"It's only natural that I am vorried." he told her. "I've liffed vith her for fiff years."

She rolled back to face him. "And me? So you don't worry about me?"

His eyes widened in shock. "You think I do not vorry about you?"

She nodded.

He smiled at her and grabbed her wrist to pull her over to him. He was too strong for her to resist and she found herself in his arms again, her irk abating. Viktor always seemed to find some way to make her feel better again no matter what he or she did. He kissed her nose.

"So are you going to stay here then?" She asked him. "With me?"

"Vith you?" he said. "Of course."

She sighed as she thought about something. "You know your..." She paused as she didn't want to call her enemy 'wife'. "You know Maria..."

"Yes, vhat about her?" his voice had a slight edge. Now he seemed to be the one annoyed.

"You've never told me anything about her, aside from the fact that she was part of the exchange your parents made in that wizard's debt thing you told me about."

There was a moment of silence. She had a feeling Viktor didn't want to talk about her.

"Yes... vell. Her name was Maria Mitsanski and she was brought up in a very vell respected family vhom has faded offer the years. Her family vere known to serve under the muggle monarchs, vhom used this influence to protect the Bulgarian vizards and vithes of the past. Nobody's heard of her family in the modern days because there are no more monarchs really anymore."

Hermione nodded, suddenly feeling annoyed that her late parents had just been dentists and that her ancestors had all worked in farms.

"She is ferry nice and she respects herself vhich I find ferry good in a voman." Viktor continued. "She has ferry nice body."

"So you've made love to her?"

He gave her a look. "Of course! But 'made loff' is not good vord to use." he said. He then winked at her mischievously. "You see in bed I found out... she is a different voman."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she began to feel irked again and slapped his chest in attempt to pull herself away from Viktor, but Viktor didn't let her go.

"Viktor, let go of me now before I castrate you!"

Viktor chuckled. "No I von't let you go."

"Viktor!"

She struggled against him but began to laugh as he tickled her. She couldn't believe him. Honestly, he was mostly a real gentleman at times, but Hermione realised after marriage to Viktor that he good be an annoying arse that she, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, couldn't resist or live without.

Somebody suddenly pounded on her front door, causing her to almost emit a shriek.

"'Mione? Hello? You in there?"

Viktor gave her a look with his eyes and she just shrugged not knowing why anybody would visit her at this time. Viktor was probably wondering what a man was doing at the door to her home.

"Ron! Just wait a second!" she yelled as she pushed Viktor, who had just sat on top of her to tickle her. "I'm in the showers!"

"All the more reason to come in!"

Viktor gave her another curious look, added with a tinge of a smirk and annoyance to which Hermione responded by rolling her eyes. Ron always had to come in or say things at the wrong time.

They then both dressed up as quickly as they could before wondering how on earth they were going to hide Viktor. Hermione thought that Ron would probably react the same as he always did if he spotted Viktor in her room.

"'Mione!" Ron groaned. "Open the door already!"

"Wait a minu-"

"Hermione, I can't find my pants." Viktor suddenly said.

"Your pants?"

"'Mione? What's a pair of pants doing at your front door?"

Hermione groaned as she remembered that Viktor had immediately begun to strip himself of his clothes when they apparated in front of her door. They had a habit of doing that because it increased the excitement... "There's your answer." she muttered to Viktor before yelling Ron's answer. "Somebody must have dropped it there!" She turned to Viktor. "Just go hide under the bed. He won't notice you there."

He smiled at her. "Are your panties on?"

"What?" Hermione raised an eyebrow before spotting Viktor holding them.

She grabbed it and quickly put in on before shoving him onto his knees, which took forever since he was purposely resisting her. He rolled his eyes before crawling under her bed. Hermione wondered if he was even going to fit under there and frowned when she saw the bed rise a bit. Hopefully Ron wouldn't notice.

"'Mione!"

Hermione sighed as she opened the door. "Hello, Ronald!"

Ron smiled at her. Hermione saw that he was holding a bouquet of flowers. Lillies. "Surprise! May I come in?"

"Sure."

She turned around and made her way inside before turning around nervously to look at Ron again who had shut the door behind him as she had done so. He was blushing furiously and appeared to be staring at her crotch in shock and awe.

"What?" she asked, suddenly feeling the need to protect herself.

"Your ass-" he paused. "I mean... your skirt- got caught on your thong and I kind of saw a nice view of your ass."

It was Hermione's turn to blush as she thought how she should have been careful when she put her undies on earlier. She thought she heard a chuckle under her bed. She was going to kill Viktor after Ron left. "Well stop looking!"

Ron looked away from her, still red faced. "Sorry."

"What are you here for?" Hermione asked after clearing her throat.

"Just dropping by."

He then picked up the pants that he had somehow dragged in with him and looked at it. "You should give it this back to its owner. Probably belongs to some person who's renting a room next door."

Hermione nodded nervously. "You're right."

Ron looked at it curiously. "It smells kind of funny. Sweaty."

Hermione gave him a look as to cover up her unease. "Stop smelling it then! I'll wash it and give it back to whoever it belongs to."

He put it down onto the table next to him before shoving the lilies he had been holding in front of her face. "You don't need to be so angry um will you marry me?"

If Hermione had been eating something, she would have choked. She couldn't believe this was happening. What was Ronald thinking? She wondered what was going through Viktor's mind as she stared at Ron with a bewildered look on her face.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" he repeated.

Hermione frowned, knowing that she was going to reject him, even if she hadn't already married Viktor. "Ronald..."

"Yes?" he asked, expectantly.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Ron looked gobsmacked and gave her a dangerous look. He didn't say a word at first and just glared at her before throwing the bouquet of lilies onto the floor. His face went red as he yelled something about 'stupid git' and walked out the door. She wondered who the 'stupid git' he was talking about was. Hermione felt bad for a moment for upsetting him, before realising that she wasn't exactly at fault. She was married of course- but he didn't know that.

She sighed as she felt arms go around her waist. Viktor had gotten up from under the bed. He kissed her neck and she sighed once more as she felt his stubble rub against her skin. She was surprised that he hadn't said anything yet, considering what had just happened.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" he asked her gently.

"Yes. I think so."

"Do you vant me to do anything for you?"

She shook her head.

"This Veasley boy... you still seeing him?" he asked.

She shook her head again. "No, of course not. I have you." She paused. "But he's been 'seeing' me."

Viktor chuckled as he spun Hermione around. He then bowed down in his usual gentleman-esque way and smiled at her as he offered her his hand. "Shall ve dance?"

Hermione laughed and accepted his hand. "You know Viktor, sometimes, I really do not understand you."

"Same vith you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Viktor, I'm pregnant."

Hermione had found out that she was pregnant yesterday after feeling rather off for the past week. It had come to her as a surprise, but she was pleased all the more. She had always wondered how her child with Viktor would look like. Will he or she have her eyes? Will he or she have his love for Quidditch?

Viktor didn't answer her immediately and just looked at her rather blankly. This worried her. Was he not pleased? But then came a smile.

"That's brilliant!" he said. He kissed her forehead then her lips. "I didn't think this vould happen!"

She laughed as he hugged her tightly, kissing her neck.

"Hermione... I loff you."

"Me too..."

He kissed her lips again.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I haff something to tell you."

She felt a sudden panic as horrible thoughts began to possess her. "What?"

"Maria... Ve got difforced."

Hermione's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting that. "Why? I mean how come?"

"Remember she vent to hospital?"

She nodded.

"She found out she couldn't haff babies." He paused as he thought hard. "Pro-gest-ero-ne deficiency and many other complications. She didn't vant me to feel upset because of that. Also... she said that she knows that I don't loff her and that she also followed her father's orders to marry me too. She thought that she liked me at first. An admiration? That vas all. She feels bad to keep me vith her so she let me go. She told me to go to vhoever the other voman was. You."

Hermione couldn't believe all of this. "Wow."

Viktor gave her a worried look. "You're not happy?"

She shook her head. "It's not that..."

"Then vhat?"

"I'm just thinking how glad I am that I can have you all to myself now... I just can't believe it."

He smiled. "Me too... I vill not need to lie to anyone anymore." He looked her in the eye. "And I can loff you properly now."

He suddenly went down on one knee and took something out of his pocket. A ring with a crest was held between his thumb and index.

"Hermione, vill you marry me?"

She laughed, wondering why he was asking her to. Hadn't they already gotten married?

"But I am!"

"Vizard vay?"

She laughed again. He could be incredibly charming in a very curious way. "Of course I will!"

He stood up and kissed her. "That's great. Ve vill make a big party! Haff people ve loff vith us!" He hugged her. "Thank you ferry much, Hermione."

"For what?"

"For staying vith me and belieffing me. I think if you vere some other voman, you vill haff left me long ago for efferything. I do not deserff you."

She shook her head. "You don't need to say that..."

"Thank you, Hermione. I loff you."

"I love you too."

**END**

**A/N I actually wanted to write something else but decided to end the story differently. If I had chosen the other direction, I think it will end up 20 chapters long! How was it? Too short? I accept flames and reviews.**


End file.
